leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Sarabeth, the Angel's Sorrow
Sarabeth Brenhaven, the Angel's Sorrow is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities physical damage. Halos stepped upon by enemy champions are destroyed. |description3 = This effect cannot occur on the same enemy champion more than once every 8 seconds. }} Sarabeth throws out a ring of light that slices through enemies in a line, dealing physical damage. |description2 = Upon reaching the maximum range or reactivation, Sarabeth sets the ring on the ground for 2 seconds, harmlessly pulling all other nearby Halos towards itself. Enemy champions that walk over the ring are rooted for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1150 |speed = 1750 | }} Sarabeth lets out a sorrowful cry. For the next 5 seconds, she gains and her basic attacks deal additional bonus true damage. |description2 = Additionally, Halos will automatically fling towards the nearest enemy champion within 350-units for the duration, applying Blinding Cascade's physical damage. Halos that strike enemies in the back each deal an additional as magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = }} Sarabeth dashes in a target direction, collecting all Halos along her path. |description2 = Upon reaching her destination, she flings all collected Halos at the nearest enemy champion within 700-units, each dealing 120% of Blinding Cascade's physical damage. Halos prioritise those with lower . |description3 = Each Halo collected reduces the cooldown of this ability by 0.5 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} take 25% additional damage. |leveling = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = Global |speed = 1900 }} Lore Little is truly known of Sarabeth among those of Valoran, and those who have ever met her know her as a stoic and determined woman. Gifted in the art of light magic, many pondered her origins and yet gawked at her beauty and elegance. What many do not ever come to see is the burning hatred and grief that boils beneath, or the sheer determination to see justice done for her family. Few truly know the loss and loneliness that Sarabeth constantly lives with, nor the lengths she would go to, to ensure that her family is laid to rest. Born into the lower-class Demacian family of Brenhaven, both Sarabeth and her twin sister Xelena were as close as two peas in a pod, identical in appearance and both just as gleeful as one another. The only difference between them was that from an early age, Xelena had shown an affinity to fire magic, and Sarabeth with light. With magic being considered a stain on the structure of Demacia, both sisters were constantly kept at home by their parents, who feared for their safety, only leaving their home every once in a while. With little else to keep them occupied, both girls practiced their powers together within the walls of their little home, giggling as they flickered flames and danced light across the room. As they grew older however, it was Xelena who began to feel constrained. She knew that their parents only wished to keep them safe, and yet she yearned for a life outside the same walls she'd been tucked within for years on end. Though Sarabeth insisted they stay inside to ensure that their gifts be kept secret, it did nothing to stifle Xelena's growing desire to see the outside world. Early one morning, Xelena quietly awoke, and seeing her family still asleep, ventured out onto the streets to visit the morning markets. Having never been allowed to leave the house without her parents, Xelena was completely free to wander the markets as she pleased. The pleasant aromas of spices and the comforting scent of freshly baked bread filled her with a satisfied warmth, the muttering and chatter of the men and women at their stalls. Then out of nowhere, she heard a yelp, that of a small child. Glancing over, she noticed down a small alleyway, a little girl, no older than 5, holding a single loaf of truss-bread, cornered by a hound with its teeth bared. Xelena ran down the alley, and seeing the hound about to pounce, instinctively raised her hand in determination. At once, a blast of fire erupted from her fingers, blasting the hound into the nearby wall. The young girl fearfully glanced at Xelena, before disappearing down the street through a doorway. "A thank you would have been nice..." Xelena shrugged, and walked back to the bulk of the markets. When she felt it time to return home, she returned to two worried parents, and a sister who simply raised her eyebrow and shook her head smiling. Not two nights later, Sarabeth was returning home with her mother from an evening walk, when she suddenly smelled a burning in the air. Quickening her pace, she burst into her home, only to find her father's body impaled on the wall with a crude piece of roofing, and Xelena lifelessly crumpled against the wall. The white walls of their home were strewn with charred marks, the smell of blood mixing with the acrid burning. Unable to take all of it in, Sarabeth fell to the floor, only to hear a desperate gasp behind her. Snapping her head around, she gaped in horror as her mother's eyes reeled back, a blade jutting through her ribcage. As a man stepped forward, blade raised to strike, Sarabeth suddenly felt everything pulse within her. Anger, grief and rage welled inside, and with a yell, she unleashed a ring of pure incinerating light all around her. The fleeing silhouettes of several men and women, and a young little girl, were all she saw before the light blinded the sight of all. On the run, in self-imposed exile from her home, Sarabeth now wanders Valoran, gathering up all the magic she can, training herself for the moment when she would return to Demacia and lay her family to rest. Though it has been months since that fateful night, she still carries the same burning hatred, the same grief for a family she loved, and the same determination to bring their murderers to justice. Crownguard, upon hearing of the murders of the Brenhaven family'}} Playstyle & Visuals Sarabeth is a pure marksman, flinging halos at her enemies in quick succession and blasting her enemies with the fury of light. With her relatively higher mana costs, her abilities are based around manipulation of her halos, whether that's collecting them together, or hurling them at her opponent in quick succession. Though she has a slow landing phase, her damage later in the game makes her a force to be reckoned with. With her ultimate designed as a far off-execute, and her abilities providing a blast of damage, Sarabeth has to time her abilities carefully, preparing all of her halos for the right times when she can fire them all off at the nearest enemy champion for devastating damage. Sarabeth garbs herself in light armour of gold and grey, exposing her midriff around which streams of flowing white silk almost seem to float. Her light greaves appear a dull grey, that instantly seem to sparkle whenever shone upon by Sarabeth's brilliant light. Twin halos hover around her gauntlets at the wrists, and a much larger halo encircles her head. Her long silver-blond hair is tied in a half-up ponytail, flowing against blue eyes that have seen much blood, and felt much pain. Quotes Selection: "They will know the plight of the Angel's Sorrow" Movement: "Touched by an angel..." "I remember..." "I have not forgotten..." "I will return for them..." "Follow the light, into the dark." "Light up the sky" Attacking: "They will suffer for what they did!" "Blinding light!" "Let's light up their day." "I will see their lights fade!" "Your light is mine!" "Bring them to justice!" Jokes: Sarabeth creates 4 rings of light that land at her feet. She begins dancing on them, as if in an arcade. "Don't you wish you had moves like mine?" "Oh yeah! Still got it!" Taunts: Sarabeth levitates into the air and a ring of light forms at her feet. The ring suddenly erupts with blinding light, engulfing Sarabeth for a moment before dissipating. "Behold the Angel's Sorrow!" "I am the angel of death!" Unique Taunts: With a nearby : "The power of light is no toy!" With a nearby : "I have already known truer nightmares." With a nearby : "Your kind is the very reason my family is dead!" With a nearby : "You could not protect us all..." With a nearby : "How could you let them die!" Category:Custom champions